1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field):
The present invention relates to a method and device for remotely emplacing and monitoring sensing explosives, chemical warfare agents, and/or controlled substances and/or emplacing a CCD camera for locating potential security threats.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, it is difficult to remotely detect explosives or drugs, such as on a small naval vessel approaching one's own vessel. Bomb/drug-sniffing dogs are, of course, known in the art, but must operate from a very close proximity to the threat.
The present invention provides the ability to remotely detect threats, an ability not heretofore available. The projectile of the invention with chemical sensors and a radio transmitter can be shot at and deployed on potential threats such as approaching ships, motor vehicles, trash heaps, and like potential locations of threats. The invention can also be used for personnel/hostage detection by use of CCD cameras and/or MEMS microphones.